The Dark
by Drowned-in-Blood
Summary: SetoxMokuba and SetoxJou: Kaiba has done horrible things to Mokuba, he touched him in a way he knew he shouldn't have, maybe a certain blonde boy could help?


**_Disclaimer:_ I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh! And as usual, none of the characters are gay! :P!  
  
_Pairing:_ Seto/Mokuba and Seto/Jou  
  
_Warning:_ There is incest in this fanfiction, which means that there are two brothers together as a couple in this fanfiction. YOU HAVE BEEN WARNED! Yaoi also!

* * *

_The Dark: 1/2_  
**  
A light bit of boy musk filled Kaiba's nose as he shifted under the covers. Kaiba felt his leg hit something soft. He pulled himself and the covers upwards, revealing his little brother, Mokuba.  
  
"Mokuba?" He looked down curiously at his little brother. Mokuba remained in his slumber. Kaiba's words had no effect on him.  
  
"Mmhmm..." Mokuba wiggled in his sleep and began to rub his eyes, "Big brother," He whined, "I'm sorry."  
  
"For what?" Kaiba asked in response, looking into his little brother's innocent violet eyes.  
  
"The power is out because of the storm and the dark scares me." Mokuba threw his arms around Kaiba. Kaiba nuzzled the boy's soft mangle of thick black hair.  
  
"Aww... It's okay Mokuba, I'll protect you." Kaiba kissed the back of his brother's head. Mokuba snuggled up against Kaiba's chest as Seto took Mokuba into his arms. He was so turned on when he held his brother so close.  
  
They fell asleep together. Mokuba woke up the next morning topless with his lips melted into Seto's.  
  
"Seto," Mokuba looked at his big brother with confused violet eyes. Kaiba pulled back and hit himself. He played with Mokuba erotically in his sleep. "What's wrong?"  
  
"I'm sorry my little brother," Kaiba began to have this awful sinking sick feeling in the pit of his stomach because of how he had touched his brother that night, "Defile, defile, defile." The CEO murmured. Kaiba crawled out of bed and went to the bathroom to shower and clean himself off.  
  
He turned on the water and allowed it to heat up. Once it was heated, he stepped into it, allowing the water to turn his flesh pink and wash away the disgusting dream he had that night.  
  
Once the CEO was sure that he was clean, he stepped back out and wrapped himself in the towel. He took a blow dryer and dried his hair. Kaiba headed to his closet to dig out his clothing for that day.  
  
He chose a pair of satin boxers, black leather pants, and a white shirt. Kaiba then picked up several belts with large silver studs and snapped them over his pants. Lastly, was his long white coat with the black neck choker on it. Of course he had on his locket with Mokuba's picture in it. It would be unusual if he weren't wearing it.  
  
"Mokuba, you need to go to school! Kaiba directed his little brother as he watched the small boy get dressed. He then left for Domino high here he'd sit and be bored all day, a day without his brother.  
  
"Ack! What am I thinking!" Kaiba though as the driver took him to his high school. His nightmare was only starting. Jou was about to make his day a hundred times worse.  
  
The driver pulled up at the school. It looked dull without all the lights. The power was still out from last night and no one had done anything about it.  
  
"What a lazy city." Kaiba sighed as he rushed into the school with his briefcase in hand. He had his first period class with Yuugi, Jou, and all of those other annoying people. "Why the hell am I in AVID! I don't need the course. Then again, I dislike all of the other ones..." He sighed and sat down in his chair, waiting for instruction.  
  
The room was barely lit with one candle on each table and battery powered lights hanging in the corners. It was very hard to see, but with their teacher's determination, their work could be done for that day.  
  
AVID was the only time he got any really good sleep. Kaiba never got into any trouble for not doing his work in this class because everyone knew he was an important person and sometimes didn't get enough sleep. This day though, was different. He stayed awake during this tutorial and communicated with other people. This was shocking to Yuugi and his pals. Though they went along with it as they were dismissed to their next class.  
  
Kaiba was quite glad that this one was study hall because he needed some time to get his head on straight. He was so ashamed of what he did and he could not get that thought off of his mind.  
  
"Defile, defile, defile, defile," He wrote over and over on a sheet of notebook paper. "How could I do something like that to my own flesh and blood? I am a sick, disgusting, perverted man!"  
  
Jou was late to the class again and took a seat next to Seto. He drug out a notebook and began to write something down. What it was, the CEO couldn't tell. The blonde then glanced at Seto.  
  
"What are you looking at?" He growled as he noticed Kaiba looking over his paper.  
  
"I don't know, I can't see anything because of your big head!" Kaiba replied, laughing at the comment.  
  
"You are so funny!" Jou moved his arm trying to swing at Kaiba, but knocked a candle over. Thank the lord its flame was out before it hit the carpet.  
  
"Mr. Katsuya!" Mrs. Freeman caught him. Jou knew what this was going to mean, "Referral!" She shouted, nearly blowing Jou out of his seat.  
  
"Thanks a lot Kaiba!" The blonde growled beneath his breath. The CEO then became worried once again. That though, only freaked out Jounouchi.  
  
"Damn, what am I going to do?" He buried his face into his cupped hands. Tears fell heavily from his blue eyes.  
  
"Laugh at me I suppose." Jou looked at him evilly and then noticed the tears that were flowing from the teen's eyes. "Kaiba, what is wrong?"  
  
"Why should I tell you? You'll go and blab it to everyone you know!" Kaiba snapped defensively, trying to hide his tears. That wasn't working though.  
  
"I am very secretive. Even though you treat me horribly, you can tell me what is bothering you." Jou tried to reassure him, but only got his hand smacked.  
  
"Like I want your help!" He barked quietly. Seto then stopped once the blonde was touching his back with a gentle stroking hand. "It's Mokuba." Seto sighed and began to blurt everything out quietly. The other children paid him no attention, making him lucky.  
  
"What happened to him?" Jou asked, looking into the CEO's brilliant blue eyes. The still were filled with many tears.  
  
"It's really hard to talk about..." Kaiba spoke, letting the information ooze painfully from his wounded heart, "I touched him."  
  
"How did you touch him?" Katsuya used his soft and tender voice to get the information off of Kaiba's chest. He could feel the burn that Seto felt, even though he wasn't a part of it.  
  
"I touched him in a way that a person should never touch their family members." He confessed it, letting his sins run out of his mouth, allowing Jounouchi to relieve him of those pains.  
  
"How could you touch him? Doesn't he sleep in his own bed?" Jou continued questioning the brunette.  
  
"Well since the power went out, he came into my room and curled up against me because the storm frightened him. I did the only thing I could," Kaiba explained, "I pulled him into a reassuring embrace and we fell asleep."  
  
"So as you slept, that's when you touched him?" Jou asked as Kaiba nodded. Jou's heart continued to fill with sorrow for the CEO as he pulled him close. "It's okay Kaiba. Everyone makes mistakes, even me."  
  
"You always make mistakes." Kaiba laughed as Jou smiled. He'dlet Seto make fun of him to get the incident off his mind.  
  
"Well there is one I really regret," Jou sighed and looked up at the room's ceiling.  
  
"That is?" Kaiba began with question asking.  
  
"I have someone I have always wanted to tell them I love them, but I never could get up the guts to do it." Jou began to confess.  
  
"Is the person a he or she?" Kaiba questioned the blonde, staring him down with his pretty blue eyes.  
  
"It's a he." Jou blushed lightly knowing the CEO might have figured it out, then again, maybe not.  
  
"Do I know him? Is he close to you?" Kaiba asked as Jou nodded for both questions.  
  
"Who is he?" Kaiba's tears had drained away, as Jou began to mutter the name of the person he loved.  
  
"You, Seto Kaiba." He let the words slip out of his mouth and into the CEO's ear. Seto smiled happily.  
  
"I knew there was something up with you. I just had this feeling..." Kaiba grinned as Jou poked him as the rest of the class continued to ignore them. They looked to make sure Mrs. Freeman wasn't watching and they snuck in a quick kiss in the candlelight. That's when the lights came back on.  
  
Kaiba returned home that day and had nothing but the blonde on his mind. He hasd helped him forget about what he did to Mokuba. That was such a true blessing.  
  
"Thanks puppy." He smiled and entered his large mansion where Mokuba sat on the living room couch.  
  
"SETO!" He ran to his brother and hugged his leg. "Are you feeling better now?" Mokuba looked up at Kaiba with innocent puppy eyes.  
  
"Much better Mokuba. You think you are ready to go back into your own bed now?" Mokuba nodded as Kaiba pulled him into his arms, "That's good to hear because I am having company over later."  
  
"Who Seto, who?" Mokuba asked his big brother.  
  
"You'll see." Kaiba smiled and headed upstairs to get ready.  
  
**_-Tbc-_**


End file.
